


Whisper in the Shadows

by Kaseokjinology



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Angst, Dark Magic, Evil, Fallen Angel, Guardian Angel, Killing, M/M, Punishment, TaeJin - Freeform, Tsundere, angel - Freeform, curse, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseokjinology/pseuds/Kaseokjinology
Summary: Seokjin’s chaotic, he’s evil. He got his eyes set on a very particularly weak boy, Taehyung. Let’s just say he does fancy him. He’s chaotic, he’s evil. Still he protected him his entire life, lurking in the shadows.Except human Taehyung slits Seokjin’s throat only to find out that he’s not just in his head but is real and oh so immortal. Now he’s gonna pay for that tiny little wound he inflicted on Seokjin. Not that much of a price, you know... He’s chaotic, he’s evil. Just his soul.





	1. Seokjin is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this yesterday on Asianfanfics as well, so if you stumble into that do not worry I’m the same author, just different usernames😂😂 I hope you guys could enjoy this. Thank you!

Seokjin’s POV

Let’s just say... you fancy Taehyung since he’s a child. You used to be a guardian angel but you get too attached to a human child. He cannot nor does want to protect himself. How could you not step in? But then again you’re just a guardian angel. Doesn’t have the power to inflict harm to others that have wronged the human child. Time goes by and you realized how weak you are. So you cut your wings and has become a fallen angel. The fallen, powered by their deep resentment and hatred toward humans, were far more stronger than a guardian angel.

Now you have the power, you get rid of anyone who hurt him or gets in his way. So you have been punished. Your hatred for humans grew stronger but the memories of that human child along with the future reincarnations of that child are gone forever and you couldn’t decipher who’s who. _Or shouldn’t_.

Then Taehyung came along, a very cheerful kid that annoys you the most. You HATED how his boxy smile radiates like a sun. You hated him MORE when you see him smiling even with all the bruises he received from his father after saving a little bird. Something is telling you that you have to protect him. Simply bc you’re bored. You’re chaotic. You’re evil. That’s what you always tell yourself. “Bc I’m bored, I want to play”.

Taehyung was the reincarnation of the child but of course, you don’t know that. You get rid of everyone who hunted him or in his way, just like what you did for the first child. But you don’t remember that. Sometimes you’d whisper to him to do small things like to spill his water near the stairs and suddenly his drunk poor excuse for a father slipped and fell down the stairs. He died. Taehyung should be happy, you thought but still he isn’t. So you said, maybe it’s not enough, I have to get rid of everyone.

As Taehyung was growing people that harm him always lead a life of misfortune or accident. People started talking. Maybe Taehyung was a bad omen. Maybe Taehyung killed them? Maybe Taehyung is more than a bad luck. People got so scared they stopped interacting with Taehyung. Sometimes you show yourself to him whenever he feels alone or he’s crying thinking it was his fault again that an accident occur. He doesn’t complain nor was he scared of you, he knows you. You always appear in his dream whenever he’s sad, calming him even as a child. He deemed you as his good guardian angel but ONLY in his DREAMS. He never thought you’re real nor you’re far from what he hoped for an angel.

Taehyung was all grown up now, but people got scarier and rude to Taehyung. Some fear him but some would always test him and his bad lucks. People at school would bully him, he had to drop out? The school bus had a road accident. People in town would shoo him away, he had to go to another town? The town burned, killing mostly the people’s livelihood, their source of income. Taehyung heard all about this, suddenly he believed it. Maybe, all of what they’re saying is true. Maybe he really is a bad omen. Maybe he really is the epitome of bad luck. But Taehyung knew he was not the one killing them. He burst into tears with a shard glass in his hand. He was ready to end his life. Guilt was eating him up. He cannot sleep nor able to live his life. Then there you are again, calming him. Only this time you’re whispering that it’s not his fault and they deserve it. THEY DESERVED IT.

Then it clicked.

Taehyung wasn’t the one killing them, it was YOU. He thought he was going crazy and has been hearing you ever since. Maybe something is wrong with him. Maybe his mental state is in bad shape. He doesn’t know. He just want you gone. “Please Stop! I want you to stop! Leave me alone!” Taehyung said and with the glass shard in his hand he launched it forward slitting your throat hoping that you’ll go away and you’ll disappear into the thin air.

But he was WRONG.

You didn’t disappear and your neck started bleeding. He dropped the glass shard while shaking. You’re bleeding. Meaning, you’re real. He’s so confused and he’s contemplating if he should help you or just runaway. However, you’re immortal. You don’t die. You have been roaming around the earth for 1000 years. He’s gasping for air, still shaking. He was scared not of you but what he has done to you.

However, you just tilt your head to the side, smiled and clicked your tongue. You found that amusing. ‘How did this coward boy had the gut to try and kill me’, you thought. But that doesn’t change the fact that Taehyung has angered you. You spent most of your days protecting him but this is what you get? How ungrateful. You must teach him a lesson. Something he never should’ve even crossed. But all the times you spent together wasn’t nothing to you. You fancy him since he’s a child. He meant something to you, besides you’re merciful or that’s what you think.

You’re chaotic, you’re evil.

So you decided, you won’t do anything remotely devilish to him...

he’ll just have to give you his soul that’s all.


	2. Small Peek, Big Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin
> 
> Why do you need his soul, Seokjin? Then what? But like he can be your henchman and he’ll be a powerful human with oh so little conscience. You tried reasoning to yourself. Just because you’re corrupted and he’s tied down with you.
> 
> Now I got to make him a CEO. He could have the power, the status, and the money to build a wall from those who’ll shamelessly try to hurt him. You’re still in the shadows every single time except Taehyung finds you ultimately annoying. He wouldn’t admit it but the boy care for you but of course you didn’t know that. He’d scoff every single time you say or need something but ends up doing it still.
> 
> Now here’s the dilemma, you have to vanish. The heavens are not happy. You played too much on earth and caused too much casualties. Heavens are really NOT THAT happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a major time skip in here. I won’t explain how Taehyung becomes a CEO in here, just trust in Seokjin besides he can do anything that he desires 😏

The angels could be plotting something. First, they start by asking Tae that they can get rid of Seokjin and get his soul back. Tae is conflicted, he sure wants Seokjin gone. He doesn’t want an old mister dictating him what to do. He’s evil and he should be gone. However, he already got used to Seokjin.

Seokjin will smile once in a while, laugh at Tae’s stupidity sometimes, comfort him and assure him that he’s doing great and suddenly, Seokjin is not that bad after all. He doesn’t mind Seokjin hanging around with him. Even though he has an eye for expensive stuffs and Tae has to pay for everything. Yes, Seokjin made him a CEO but most of his salary goes to his lavish lifestyle and weekend shoppings. Tae would always question Seokjin why he even buy designer clothes when he’s dead and Seokjin will just smugly say, “I’m a fallen angel. That doesn’t mean I have to wear rugged clothes or should be horrifying. I’m too pretty for that”. Taehyung would scoff and look away. Seokjin is more than pretty, he look innocent and naive as well. Especially, with light colored clothes but Seokjin is not. Taehyung knows that Seokjin is not. He has done too many stuffs that can be categorized as chaotic evil but he still believes in Seokjin. He only kept him safe. He knows that, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking that Seokjin’s ways were wrong and too wicked for his liking.

Taehyung’s POV

And there you are, in front of your laptop screen in your designated space in Taehyung’s office, talking to yourself about how the countdown on the next sale is too slow and Taehyung had to look up from all the paper works he have to finish by tomorrow just to sneak a quick glance at you getting all worked up. He smiled to himself. Suddenly, he decided he’d to keep you with him. You know for the laughs, he said. And the heavens are NOT HAPPY with his decision.


	3. Get Rid of Him

Seokjin

Heavens were TOO TIRED of you and the extra work load you have caused them. They have to get you sooner or later. Angels being pure and good wasn’t necessarily true. You know that. You used to work there. And getting the vibes of how you became who you are now gives more probable reason that they’re not too pure nor all too good. They can easily be corrupted. You know that but they won’t acknowledge it. They’re too high and might, they thought. In their defense, they have to cleanse Taehyung from your corruptness and save him. Or that’s just their excuse to get you.

They plotted something far from twisted like inflicting a curse on Taehyung. You were oblivious with this. You were too busy that you didn’t see it coming. You were busy with late night talks with Tae, well more like your daily dose of bickering with him. Throwing all his poorly bought suits and replacing it with designer ones using his black card. And maybe buying some jewelries on your way out of the store.

Your weird habit of watching Taehyung sleep from a far with furrowed eyebrows inch closer to him as nights passes by. You started far from the shadows and now look at you. How bold of you to watch him sleeping only 12 inches away from his face. Both hands in your cheeks, tilting your head slightly as you wondered how his facial features have grown. From a snotty little kid to a very fine man that he is today.

Was he always this good looking, you thought. You were too busy keeping him from harm that you didn’t actually pay attention to his beauty. Quite ethereal, prettier than the angels you’ve known. He could be an angel, you thought. “I know I’m irresistible!” Taehyung said with his deep voice, opening one eye as he faced you. “How long are you going to watch me sleeping? It’s creeping me out” he said closing his eyes ready to sleep again. “What do you mean?” You said slightly backing away and very flustered but you’re evil so you wouldn’t deem it as flustered, you were just ... shock that’s all.

The man sigh deeply. Too deep, for your own liking. “I know you have been watching me sleep ever since I was a child, I used to like it ... as a child. You know, it felt like I’m safe and being protected. Now it’s just...” Taehyung said not bothering to open his eyes. “What?” You asked again with your eyebrows furrowed.

Mostly, it’s just you frowning in absolute annoyance. “Annoying” he continued, this time opening his eyes slowly and staring straight in your eyes as if he’s searching for something. If he’s looking for his soul, it’s not there, you thought.

You don’t know what to think, you’re confused and did I say annoyed?! You’re chaotic. You’re evil. You were about to open your mouth and speak ill about him when he grabbed you on both side for your arms and lifted you with ease. Turning his body to the other side of the bed, so you can be in the other half. You were FLUSTERED. This time it screamed murder. “Let me go! You always manage to get yourself into trouble that’s why-“ you said trying to get up but to no avail he pulled you again and you flopped down the in bed in no time. When did he become stronger than you? You thought. If devils were red, right now you’re shades darker than them. If you had a heart, it would’ve been beating faster than light. You were only inches away from this beautiful man. “You’re annoying! You can watch me closer than that you know? All you have to do is ask.” Taehyung said without any sign of hesitation. Voice still husky from sleep.

You were confused as he pulled you into a hug. You were evil but why do you feel like melting? You don’t know, maybe you want to burn him? You really don’t know. “Now sleep! I’m tired from working so I can afford your luxurious life.” Taehyung said hugging you closer. Maybe you won’t burn him just yet.

He said he’d pay your bills after all.


	4. Taehyung hates Scary Movies

Seokjin’s POV

You’re chaotic.You’re evil. You’re devoid of any human emotions aside from hatred. Pure hatred. The only thing you liked is shopping. Maybe you’re a little fond of Taehyung even though he slit your throat back then. You get protective over him but that’s all. You don’t understand. Actually, you DO but you don’t WANT to understand. Maybe it’s the fact that you’re an entity deprived of love. You’re always at the giving end. Never the receiving end.

Taehyung used to be very... ungrateful. So you’re confused. He confuses you. He’s weird, you thought. You didn’t get an ounce of sleep that night, but the kid slept so soundly. It’s annoying. It annoyed you. Nights after that were spent just like that night. It has been your routine and the kid, liked it very much. You just let him. You don’t know why you let him but you still did.

Sometimes he’d act cutely with bright eyes before snuggling with you. You just scoff, he’s disgustingly weird but why are you all flushed. Sometimes, he’d laugh at you and causally steal a quick peck on your forehead whenever you failed to buy a very limited edition necklace. You’re disgusted. That was too soft for your liking. TOO SOFT. You’re evil but why does bats fly around in your stomach every time he’s inches away from you. It’s weird.

You made a mental note, kind of a reminder to kill the kid if he does something remotely more than kissing your forehead. It’s disgusting. You can feel your evil thoughts stripping down the drain when he’s with you.

And you don’t like that at all.

You want power and you don’t want to get all soft and mostly, not because of a human. Nonetheless, you got used to it. Little did you know you’ve depended on him as well. You’d tell him to go shopping with you, shamelessly asking him to eat with you on expensive buffets, watch grossly horrifying movies with you (in which he spend most of the time just clinging into you and hiding into your shoulders screaming) you find that... amusing.

You laughed a little joking at him “it’s okay you can look now, it’s gone” you said with a reassuring smile and he would peek out of your shoulder only to find out that it’s the scariest jump scare scene coming up. He screamed at the top of his lungs mindlessly hugging you while you laugh evilly but with certain affection in your tone that you just don’t know of. “I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you~” he kept saying while hiding in your shoulders. “Awww, you’re so sweet. I hate you too!” You said cooing him. “You’re this scared but watched with me anyway, not my fault really, Stupid!” You added this time focusing on watching again. You can feel Taehyung’s lips twitching into a frown, hand gripping on you tighter and he just said with his deep panicked voice “don’t call me stupid! you liked these movies that’s WHY!” And with that your heart sunk. He’s weird but he never failed to make you somewhat similar to what humans called ‘happy’. Suddenly, you want to keep this human as well. Keep him as close as possible, for as long as his human body can last.


	5. Seokjin was Oblivious

Seokjin’s POV

You got distracted. TOO DISTRACTED. As for your obvious feelings for each other started blooming, the angels already finished strategizing to take you out. You’re oblivious, you don’t know what’s coming. For starters, you were never afraid of the angels nor the heavens. NOTHING can make you FEAR them. You don’t even fear for your life. There’s NO REASON to fear them. You’re TOO oblivious.

A curse that you won’t able to reverse, a curse that is for you but WON’T be inflicted on you. After a certain death of someone or something. You’re punishment would be lifted and all your memories with your first human will be uncovered and you’ll know who’s the reincarnation of THAT human.

You’re _oblivious_ to that.

You were too focused on having a nice meal with Taehyung, going into what humans call ‘dates’, going to amusement park, riding rollercoaster while you’re trying to hard not to snap the whole structure off, doing Taehyung’s stupid necktie every single day just bc he said he liked it when you do it for him. You HATE it but you keep doing it nonetheless. Taehyung would always stare at you while doing his necktie, cursing every once in a while if you did it the wrong way again. Taehyung’s busy with hiding his boxy smile.

He’d occasionally steal chaste kisses in your cheeks after finishing his tie. You glared at him, pretending you’re disgusted. You know you liked it but you won’t just admit it. Time came where Taehyung have to attend a three-day seminar in an isolated beach and he has to leave you. Of course you wanted to come, he insisted you to come, but you know better. If you followed him and spend more time with him in paradise, you know you’d lose all your resolve and just claim him as yours. You said you’ll just stay here, managing the company and shopping at the side.

You don’t have to protect him anymore he’s powerful and he’s a grown man who can defend himself, that’s what you thought. You’re mind is clouded and you need an excuse to not go with him. You hate being... ‘clingy’. But you still gave him a charm to keep him away from demons. You sent him off, thinking you’d at least get some time alone to think. You won’t get distracted by his smiles, his deep voice, his silent laughs, his breathe taking visuals and let’s not even talk about how well built that boy is. You can’t praise him and his good natured self because it annoys you.

You don’t really have a say in it.

Especially, you being the complete opposite of good.


	6. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the previous chapters and I hope you could enjoy reading this 🕴🏻

Seokjin’s POV

Three days passes quickly, you realized everything is boring without Taehyung. Even shopping is boring when he’s not there to whine about how much you’re spending already and he has to work his ass during Sundays as well because of your overspending.

You got _tired_.

You just accept the fact that you might ‘love’ him. Conceptually, you don’t know how that could be possible. Knowing you’re completely devoid of human emotions aside hatred. You already explained it. You’re too tired pretending you don’t understand. Maybe you do, you’re just too pathetic to admit it. Saying you love Taehyung, doesn’t necessarily make you weak. You reason to yourself. Sounds convincing you said while rummaging your closet for the most elegant clothing you have.

For a fallen, you sure do dress up very ... extravagantly. It’s almost night time and Taehyung still hasn’t arrived yet. You’re starting to worry. You can’t stop phasing back and forth in your room towards the living room to the door. You were about to get out when you heard the door clicking, it was Taehyung. You ran up to him hugging him tightly. He chuckled lightly and hugged you back lifting you slightly while putting down his baggage. You’re so worried about him. You almost not realized how wet he is.

“What happened? Did somebody attack you?! I swear I will-“ you said ready to fight anyone. He chuckled again and held you tighter by the waist pulling you back.

“No! it’s okay! It just raining when I was about to enter the gates. My umbrella is inside and I’m almost at the door so...” he said slightly amused at you.

“You silly child! Go on now, and take a shower! Look at you! You’re a mess!” You said pushing him towards to where the bathroom is. He just chuckled and said “Okay! Okay!” As he turn around to face you and take a quick peck on your lips. He smiled smugly you’re sure of it before he closes the bathroom door.

FLUSTERED is not a word for this scandalous act. Sure he did kiss you before but never on the lips. Wow, you sounded so much like a teenager. So much for 1000 years of life. The bats are there again, more wild that even. So you hit your stomach lightly and touched your lips while saying “stupid bats!” To yourself. You waited for Taehyung to finish. What’s taking him so long, you thought. Truth be told it’s only 4 minutes after he locked himself in the bathroom. 2 more minutes and you’ll start banging the bathroom door until it’s broken. Well, you’re not that much in a hurry are you? To be honest, who could blame you? You missed him so much and you just want to snuggle with him until for at least the next week.

So with a heavy footstep you started storming around to the other rooms hoping when you’ve gone back he’s done showering. You were right, he’s out of the bathroom when you comeback. Only, he got shocked that you stormed in without even knocking. He’s wearing next to nothing. Towel hugging in his waist is the only thing that he is wearing. But of course you don’t care, you just want to snuggle with him. What the fallen wants, the fallen gets! So you hugged him with an evident pouty frown on your face. The impact pushed him and you both lost your balance on the bed. You hugged him tighter.

“What TOOK you so long!” You said frowning, annoyance clear in your voice.

“I’m sorry, my flight got delayed! But ugmm can I just... you know put at least something on!” He said blushing lightly.

“WHO CARES?! I’ve already seen every bit of you since you’re a child! Now, STAY! I want to snuggle!” You said still upset while you look at him blushing more deeper.

“YAAAAA! YOU PERVERT!” He said screaming pushing you away. So you ended up in the floor. How dare him push you! So you just glared at him trying your best not to kill him right now.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU RUN AROUND NAKED!” You said screaming as he hurriedly get his things and lock himself in the bathroom again. So you get up and fixed yourself. One final glare at the bathroom door, cursing to yourself and you’re out.

You went to your room fixing yourself, annoyance still evident. Causally, looking at his room! How dare him push you! That bitch! After all what you’ve done for him! You even made him dinner!!! He can choke, that’s what you said. You went out again, dressed in the most elegant and extravagant silk night pajamas you can possibly find. You saw him already on his night clothes as well!

“Let’s eat dinner if you’re done” you said coldly. Taehyung just followed you. As you walk to the dinning room you instruct him to “EAT!!” You said while glaring at him, cutting your steak as murderous as possible.

Taehyung saw that, he just gulped. He knows he’s in trouble. Well not in trouble. just A LOT OF TROUBLE. He started eating his steak faster and you’re already on your third glass of wine still causally glaring at him. You got up and told him, “Clean everything when you’re done! I’ll be in my room” and with that you stormed out of the dining room. His eyes followed you as he chug his full glass of wine and gulped for the last time.

Boy he knows. He’s in BIG TROUBLE!

Meanwhile you went to your room and flopped down your bed. So much for a romantic dinner, you thought. So much for romance you said mockingly. You strangle the air and fight of imaginary demons in the air kicking and punching while casually screaming. Suddenly you feel stupid. You’re chaotic. You’re evil. You’re losing your mind. Again, so much for romance.

You heard Taehyung’s footsteps getting nearer so you fixed your hair and yourself. He knocked the door and asked shyly, “can I come in?”.

“Only if you’re sorry” you said slightly looking at the side. He then hurriedly sat at the bed beside you, held your hand “I’m really sorry ... I was just too... flustered” he admitted. So you just look at him and clicked your tongue in slight annoyance.

“Wait! are you hurt?! Did I hurt you?!” He said worriedly check your body if you had any discoloration in your skin raising your night pajamas a little in the process checking if you hurt your leg. You quickly hissed at him and slapped his hand.

“Look at you go, calling me pervert moments ago. Ughhh” You said as you roll your eyes trying to hide your laugh. His eyes grew bigger, got up and said sorry while bowing.

You laughed harder.

“Stop! I’m only kidding!” You said trying to contain your laughter.

“I really didn’t mean it though... so are we... good?” He asked with a very hoping eyes. You nodded. He hurriedly, jumped in the bed and sat beside you. “You’re going to tell me everything about that seminar!” You said. He chuckled a bit and you both talked about it for hours except now you’re lying on Taehyung’s arms. Causally sneaking your arms on his tiny waist. You cannot get enough of this man as you watch him talking with awe. How can he be this beautiful? You thought. You’re eyes landed on his eyes, nose, lips and then on to his neck. You tilt your head.

Something is missing.

THE CHARM YOU GAVE HIM. It’s not there. So you quickly get up, you’re on guard and asked him “where’s your charm Taehyung? Did something... happen?”. You said almost accusingly. Taehyung gasped and chuckled a bit later flicking your forehead with his fingers!

“I took a shower REMEMBER?! You DUMBASS!” He said still laughing while showing him his wrist, Taehyung now used it as a bracelet.

“I’m not stupid, YOU ARE! Don’t you ever remove that when I’m not with you okay?!” You said snuggling back with Taehyung. Sighing in relief! It’s a good thing that he’s back without any harm. You won’t feel lonely again, you said to yourself. You can feel Taehyung’s finger tips brushing your hair. You missed this. You missed him. And with you both snuggle up in bed, you fall asleep.

You woke up as you felt Taehyung’s weight vanished. You checked the clock and saw that it’s only 3 in the morning. Suddenly, a cold breeze hit you. The balcony in your bedroom has been opened. But why, you wondered. “Taehyung?!” You called out. You saw a silhouette of a man sitting in the balcony. But you know better. You knew who it was. You knew all too well who it was.

“Taehyung? Why are you outside? It’s too cold here. Come! let’s go inside!” You said, worry evident in your voice. You’re an entity who’s not affected by cold even if it goes negative, you wouldn’t bulge. You’re worried, Taehyung might get sick if he stay there any longer. He didn’t say anything. You’re oblivious, that’s what you are. This is very unlikely of him. You have never seen him like this before, and you’ve been with him the entire time.

“Taehyung?!” You called out again as you walk closer to him. Before you can step further he turned around, looked at you with a smirk on his face and the next thing you knew he jumped off the balcony.


	7. Nonexistent Heart

Seokjin’s POV

Saying that your heart stopped is an understatement. One, you never had one in the first place. Second, Taehyung, the only human you’re fond of, the only human you have ever taken a liking of, the only human you could possibly ever loved, just tried killing himself in front of you.

Felt like a _mockery_.

Well it was a mockery.

You’ve grown too powerful and you couldn’t even save YOUR human from merely jumping in a balcony. You’re not that pathetic. Without any further thinking, within a millisecond you’re already in the ground ready to catch a falling Taehyung, only to found out he’s not in mid-air.

Oh no. Have you been too late?

You searched the ground like a mad man but there’s no sign of Taehyung. You suddenly felt your lungs blocked, constricted, suddenly, you have been denied of air as if they’ve sealed you in a coffin alive. Gasping for air, something wet run down you cheeks. What is this? You thought. Tears. You searched far and wide. No Taehyung. 

And there he is in the shadow.

Your eyes have met, you ran towards him screaming his name at the top of your lungs

“Taehyung!!!”

You ran faster but you stopped midway, as you see something dark flapped beside him.

He smirked at you.

And for the second time that night, you felt your nonexistent heart, stopping.

Taehyung have wings.


	8. You’re Chaotic, He’s Evil

Seokjin’s POV

NO ONE got out of the heavens’ wrath. Not even YOU. Now you wish you did. 

The FEAR you never knew you had, the CURSE you never knew would damn you, hurt that is far more worst than DEATH itself, has finally arrived. Cutting a deep wound, straight into your nonexistent heart. 

It was heavens’ blessing to you and it was oddly named as ...

Kim Taehyung.

Nothing can stop him.

Not now that he’s been reborn, receiving the heavens’ blessings.

You never knew a day will come where you’d think you’re wrong. You were wrong when you give him that charm. The demons don’t want him. Of course they don’t. But the angels do. You were just too oblivious. You got too distracted. With the smiles, the bickering, the hearty disgusting talks and the casual shopping, of course. Heavens never played fair. They’re one for suffering. Just when you started feeling alive and kicking again. It’s been too long since they let you roam the earth. You left too many casualties that caused them a lot of trouble.

You owe them that much.

Now your payment is due. 

Your nonexistent heart sank at how much stupid and careless you’ve become. If only you had come with him. If only you were there. But you weren’t. Now it’s backfiring towards you. If there’s anything you don’t want to lose in this world, it’s him, Kim Taehyung. Now you can’t even assure or guarantee his safety from you. 

Now, he can’t remember you.

Would you trying talking some sense into someone who has become nothing but an empty shell of hatred and pure evil? He got no memories of you. 

Not you’re lavish spending, not your late night talks, not even the time you protected him from anyone. Memories completely gone and no trace of happiness nor love can be seen in his eyes. All you can see in his eyes are darkness and death. Death of his innocent tendencies. Death of his boxy smile. All you can see now is either a cocky grin or a murderous smirk. Death of the child you once fancy and even protected your whole life. Death of a great CEO who nags you buy would still spoil you. Death of a soulless but free man. Death of a companion.

And of course, the one that reeks the most is the death of his love for you. It died even before he got a chance to say it. Even before you say it. 

Choices got narrowed down by two.

You got two choices.

It’s either you kill HIM or he kills YOU.

You’re chaotic.

You’re evil.

You just got to choose who weigh heavier.

Who is more important?

Yourself? Or the man you loved.

Or ONCE loved.

You don’t know this man. Clearly, you don’t know him. You cannot recognize him at all. Not even his eyes.

You’re chaotic.

You’re evil.

Choosing is nothing, it all boils down to who’s far more wicked and clearly, you’re not losing your edge.

You’re chaotic.

You’re evil.

So you gave him the sweetest smile you ever had, tilt your head to the side, clicked your tongue,

“Now Taehyung has to die”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks! To be honest, I’m torned if I’m going to add another chapter or this should be the last. I kinda wanted to leave it like this. But let me know if you’re interested in a special chapter! ☺️ Thank you so much for supporting this fanfic! I had fun🕴🏻


End file.
